


Why Kobra Isn't Allowed To Be Alone In The Zones

by In_WAY_Too_Many_Fandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Mr. Sandman and Dr.Benzedrine are only mentioned, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Slightly based on Kobra Kid fanart off Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_WAY_Too_Many_Fandoms/pseuds/In_WAY_Too_Many_Fandoms
Summary: Every single time someone in their crew needs to make a solo run (usually for supplies) Kobra volunteers, and “After what happened last time? Hell no you see supervision!” and other variants of that are always the reply. Sure, he probably shouldn’t have been so stupid last year on his last solo run, and yeah so what if he was the second youngest of the four teens? Everyone does something dumb after their first taste of freedom from the city if they didn’t grow up in the Zones. Party almost ran him over by accident with the Trans AM the first time he drove, and Jet had lost his eye, no one knew how though. All Kobra did was get his tongue split because he thought it looked shiny and fit with his ‘joy name.Also Party uses he/him pronouns in the beginning because I always thought that even if Party was nonbinary they wouldn’t really question their gender until after being in the Zones for a while.My writing is literal shit so read if you want but it's not good.
Kudos: 3





	Why Kobra Isn't Allowed To Be Alone In The Zones

About 5 months after Party Poison and his younger brother ran from the city and narrowly died, they had found a car to use, and definitely left behind anything from their past. Poison was only 15 when they ran, Kobra was a month from being 14, and they had no idea if they would actually reach the city limits or how to start a life in the desert, but they had each other, feelings, and creativity something Battery City would ultimately take away from them. Another 6 months after finding the car they met Fun Ghoul a sand pup that was almost way too willing to help two kids from Batt City, they learned quickly that he was younger than Kobra by almost a year. Ghoul knew how to keep the car to working enough so they didn’t need to worry, helped Kobra get good at shooting, might have caused the biggest headache Party would have for the next 3 months, and introduced them to his friend Jet Star who ran from the city a year prior and was close to the red haired ‘joy’s age. Kobra’s big stupid act happened after they had only been a crew for a single month when he was in the Trans AM on his was to Tommy’s to go get Powerpup and some more dye for everyone but Jet. 

Right as he was about to leave Tommy’s and head back to the dinner they stayed at, a girl named Death Acid caught him by the arm and told him she had some stuff she found from before the wars. When he asked to see it and she led him to motherfucking station wagon he was shocked that she had something as weird, rare, and shiny as what he assumed was some shit to give people piercings, and something that looked eerily like it had to do with body mods. “It’s some shit that allows me to split tongues, I was a doc in the wars so while I never used this thing until recently after some practice with anything I find out here and actually doing it to a few people I was wondering if you wanted it? I can explain it more if you want.” Kobra had asked for more information of course but his sibling and crewmates didn’t see it like that.

He already almost mute with how little he spoke that he hoped no one would notice until after it had healed all the way and they couldn’t throw a fit. He had said sure in the long run and it took half a week for even Party to notice their brother had been even quieter than usual but waited a week and a half to bring it up. When they finally did and Kobra showed them the fully healed tongue, he about lost it. Poison wasn’t known for yelling at Kobra or anyone close to him for that matter, but he definitely did and scared Jet and Ghoul half to death thinking some drac or SCARECROW had found them. When they ran into the back room all they saw was Party pushing their brother up against the wall and saw that Kobra Kid wasn’t even fight back. 

“You actual fucking idiot Kobra that shit could have gone wrong and I would of possibly lost my brother! You’re lucky I didn’t find out sooner or I would have probably stitched your tongue back the fuck together!” After that, their voice dropped into almost a whisper and Ghoul had to strain to hear what Poison said next, “I can’t believe you Mikey, what if something had gone south and the Phoenix Witch took you? I’m not losing you now you motherfucker.” Ghoul had heard the venom siblings call each other their actual names before when they thought they could seek into his workroom and talk thinking he wasn’t there, but he knew the two wouldn’t ever use them if they thought they would be hard.  
Party once actually told him their name after a clap that almost went south had Cherri Cola not ended up in the area and be such a god shot, he had thought that if anyone were to die in that clap it would have been them and didn’t want Kobra to be the only one that knew it. “What happened, is everything okay?” Jet asked not having heard the whisper Poison said. 

“Yeah, just shiny, except this dipshit fucking split his tongue so now he looks like a snake,” Party muttered and turned around to look at the rest of his crew that where shocked that Kobra would actually do that since he had only been out there in the desert a year and literally shot down getting even a single tattoo unlike Ghoul. After a minute of course Fun was the one to break the silence, none of them expected less from the short ‘joy. 

“Holy shit Kobra show us!” Ghoul said maybe a bit to enthusiastically for someone who just watched one of his friends get yelled at by another one of his friends. Kobra smiled for a fraction of a second before he showed them. 

“It’s not that bad, I just couldn’t talk for a while and its not like I was that much of a vocal person anyways,” he had explained though tripped over his words since he hadn’t actually talk since he got it and the bitch hurt like a motherfucker. 

“Kobra I swear you’re gonna need to start trying to get in the Witch’s good graces if you wanna survive. It’s not infection I’m worried about either, I whole heartedly think Poison is ready to shoot you the next time you do something as fucked as this,” Jet Star sighed after a second shaking his head in exasperation of the younger killjoy. 

“Jet is right, do one more stupid thing and I will send you to the Witch,” Party threatened calmly, “Oh and no more solo runs you fucker. I don’t care if it’s for supplies, going to the crash track, or to talk with Dr. D or someone from that crew out in Zone 5, Youngbloods or something, you’re not going alone.” Kobra and Ghoul both knew that he older of the two wouldn’t back down and stop asking to go on solo runs no matter how many times Jet, Party, and even Ghoul would shoot him down. That also never stopped him from making someone hop on the second motorcycle they had or get in the Trans AM and go with him places while he rode his own motorcycle. Val Velocity might of given him shit once for it but he never did again after a near death experience involving Jet Star from the Fabulous Four, and Mr. Sandman and Dr. Benzedrine (by account of Kobra being a good friend and Sandman also was on temporary watch as Donnie put it) from the Youngbloods. Party never found out about any of that to at least spare Val’s life. 

A year later

“Someone needs to head to out to Dr. D. He needs help with something that Show Pony, and Cherri Cola can’t get on their own,” Fun Ghoul called through the diner and waited to see how long before someone came rushing in. Unsurprisingly that someone was Jet Star since he had spent his first year in the desert with the Analog Wars survivor and made it clear he was a close to a father to him as the Fabulous Four where his brothers. Right behind Jet though was Kobra kid who was trying to put his jacket on with one and hold his helmet in the other. 

“Kobra you already know we aren’t letting you do a solo run after what happened last time. Plus Dr. D said not to send you because of your twig arms,” Ghoul sighed as Jet went looking for his helmet and hop on the second motorcycle (it was practically his, but he wouldn’t think of it like that) before Poison even made it to the front of the diner from their room in the back. Kobra muttered as he set his helmet down and walked out to the ladder they had to the roof of the building.

“I think we need to let him do solo shit again. It has been a year Pois.” Ghoul said after a bit. 

“Probably but just earlier today the fucker literally hissed at me like an actual snake so I’m not feeling too bad about waiting another month before he can run off on his own again. Plus, the hissing sounds pretty close to the real thing, imagine what would happen if he hissed at someone who didn’t know about how he’s one of the few ‘joys with a split tongue. It’s gonna be funny as hell,” Party said laughing and as ghoul imagined it, he started laughing too. 

A month later

“Hey Kobra, wanna go on a supply run really quick? I was thinking it’s about time Poison let you run off on your own again. I’ll cover for you as long as you don’t fucking make any of us go to the crash track for the next week. I know no matter how much Jet likes it he hates having to fix your bike and I hate having to stop making bombs to help him. Plus, we all know Party hates when you wreck from stupid shit like going into a turn wrong,” Fun Ghoul said out of the blue after him and Kobra were left in the front of the diner while Jet and Party were adding to the Trans AM. Kobra Kid knew by now Ghoul always had something up his sleeve and that he had been called a rat on more than a few occasions. Still didn’t mean he wouldn’t pass up the opportunity for a free ride alone. 

“Yeah, okay I’ll head to Tommy’s and be back hopefully before those two finish up.” Ghoul produced Kobra’s helmet and a backpack from a booth near to their spot at the counter before he could even go look for it. “Thanks,” Kobra grabbed it from the young ‘joy’s hand and quickly went outside to his bike and got on already knowing what they needed because Jet kept a list in practically every room. He had left at what he guessed was around noon and recached where Tommy had set up shop this time before the sun moved across the sky to much. Grabbing Powerpup, dye, whatever wires he thought Ghoul could use, and randomly picked up an eyepatch in better condition than the one Jet currently wore Kobra paid and left after loading everything into the backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. When he was about to get on his bike of course a killjoy had to come up to him and stop him. 

“So, I see your crew finally trust you to go out on your own. What are you the baby of the group? I always thought that would be your leader though seeing as he’s so expressive and can’t hide shit behind their excuse of a poker face. Come on snake bitch why are you alone?” Kobra just hissed still getting used to the feeling of doing it. The ‘joy looked around grabbing his gun thinking it was an actual snake then looked at Kobra in shock at realizing it had come from him. “How the fuck did you hiss like a rattler?” Kobra just stuck out his tongue fighting back a smirk from having confused the killjoy annoying him. When he got back to the diner the car was no longer in the garage being worked on but out front and Party sat on the hood holding a paintbrush and looking down and away from their brother. Kobra eased the motorcycle as quietly and quickly as he could around to the back of the building but just as he was about to be in the clear and turn the corner to the side of the building Party’s head shot up and whipped around to face him. 

“No more body mods or other shit that could get you killed right? Just supplies?” 

“Fucking hell Pois, no I didn’t do anything and only got supplies.” Kobra sighed adding, “Oh and a new eyepatch for Jet since his current one is about to fall apart or end up in shreds.” He turned the engine off, taking his helmet off, and headed inside looking for Fun Ghoul. Once he found him in his workroom fiddling with some scrap metal Kobra threw the wires at him. “Thought you would cover for me; I’m lucky Poison did chew me out for it.” 

Ghoul laughed and turned to pick up the wires that had hit him and bounced off and onto the ground, “They wanted to let you have your freedom back. I would have done that supply run had they hadn’t told me to let you go instead.” Kobra almost dropped his helmet. “You really thought I would be able to cover for you if Poison asked where you were? I’m pretty sure y’all have some telepathic sibling abilities that even the Witch herself can’t figure out. I talked to them a month ago about letting you go on solo runs again. They just finally decided now was the time.” Ghoul looked at Kobra trying to see if he could read the older ‘joy’s face after noticing him fumbling with the helmet when he almost dropped it. Per usual he couldn’t read him and thought it was a bit unfair that only the venom siblings could read each other sometimes. Though of course he wouldn’t voice that thought since the sibling had been through everything together, it was natural Ghoul and Jet sometimes had a hard time deciphering their silent conversations. Kobra Kid didn’t say anything, but Fun Ghoul knew he was glaring at him behind the sunglasses he always wore and thinking of ways to drag a dead body out of the diner before anyone noticed. Kobra finally left and went to put his helmet up and drop off the dye for his and Party’s hair in the bathroom, then out front. 

“Hey Ghoul just told me that it was your idea to have me make that run. Thanks for actually trusting me again. Wish I didn’t feel like I had to sneak around to hide I went out though,” Kobra said leaning on the left quarter panel of the Trans AM and looking at the newest addition to the car’s paint job.

“What? I always trusted you, just not your better judgement sometimes. I told Ghoul to let you know I wanted you to do that run, I knew I shouldn’t have told that rat shit. Ya ’know Jet would have pointblank told you,” Party sighed looking at their brother whose gaze was on the half-finished spider. 

“That little shit probably did it on purpose just to fuck with me. I have the dye you need though, left it in the bathroom. I’m gonna go give Jet the new eyepatch.” Kobra shook his head and pushed off the steal body of the car and went back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> https://draintheblood.tumblr.com/post/622559493716361216/more-of-my-take-on-the-killjoys-character-design  
> ^ That's the link to the fanart that inspired me.


End file.
